<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close in on me (im letting you) by suheafoams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323172">close in on me (im letting you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams'>suheafoams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing, basically joochan sitting in sungyoon's lap while telling sungyoon hes a good boy, canon despite me knowing nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A penny for your thoughts?” Joochan asks, picking a piece of lint out of Sungyoon’s hair. “Or a kiss?” He tries, experimentally, to roll his hips against Sungyoon, and Sungyoon squirms at the temptation before holding Joochan still.</p><p>“I’m tired,” Sungyoon says. “Not tonight.” </p><p>“Tomorrow morning?” Joochan asks, tilting his head, and Sungyoon laughs, nodding. That’s what he likes so much about Joochan, that Joochan is eager to please but difficult to offend, and he doesn’t take it personally when Sungyoon rejects his smaller advances because it doesn’t represent what Sungyoon feels towards him as a whole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close in on me (im letting you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a few seconds for Sungyoon to realize Joochan has stopped talking, and as soon as he does, his first instinct is to apologize to Joochan for not being a better listener, but Joochan beats him to speaking. </p><p>“You’re upset?” Joochan guesses. </p><p>Sungyoon runs a hand through his hair. “Did I glare at you unintentionally?” He needs to be more careful with that. Daeyeol has brought it up on more than one occasion, that Sungyoon can look hostile when he’s angry or unhappy with something, and that it makes Sungyoon hard to approach, even more so because Sungyoon prefers not to verbalize what’s bothering him until he’s figured it out himself. </p><p>“No,” Joochan says. “It’s just that your eyes weren’t focusing on me, and you usually try to stop me from talking.” </p><p>“I stop you from talking so you can catch your breath,” Sungyoon says, “not because you talk too much.” He doesn’t protest as Joochan crawls practically all the way into his lap, and once Joochan gets settled, Sungyoon lets his palms rest on the upper part of Joochan’s thighs, seeking warmth through the soft cotton material of Joochan’s sweatpants. Joochan has been trying to lose weight, and Sungyoon doesn’t mind it because Joochan isn’t drastic with his diets, but he does like the thickness that makes Joochan a little softer and fuller to hold. </p><p>“A penny for your thoughts?” Joochan asks, picking a piece of lint out of Sungyoon’s hair. “Or a kiss?” He tries, experimentally, to roll his hips against Sungyoon, and Sungyoon squirms at the temptation before holding Joochan still. </p><p>“I’m tired,” Sungyoon says. “Not tonight.” </p><p>“Tomorrow morning?” Joochan asks, tilting his head, and Sungyoon laughs, nodding. That’s what he likes so much about Joochan, that Joochan is eager to please but difficult to offend, and he doesn’t take it personally when Sungyoon rejects his smaller advances because it doesn’t represent what Sungyoon feels towards him as a whole. “What’s wrong, hyung? You always clam up when you’re not happy, it’s not healthy.” </p><p>“Clam up?” Sungyoon echoes. “What am I, chowder?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Joochan says, but he laughs despite his words. “You can act a little spoiled in front of me, right? Even if you want to be tough and cool with everyone else?” </p><p>Sungyoon licks his lips, deliberating. He usually wants to stew in his own mean thoughts, but somehow he’s let Joochan invade his personal space and that decision in itself means he’s opening up his heart to expose more of his vulnerabilities, even if just subconsciously. “I’m frustrated at my performance today, that’s all.” </p><p>“You sounded nice,” Joochan says. When Sungyoon gives him a doubtful look, Joochan adds, “Trust your fellow main vocalist!” </p><p>“Mmm,” Sungyoon hums.  </p><p>Joochan pouts. “Do you want to talk more about it?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Sungyoon says. Words feel both dry and sticky in his mouth, and it feels a little strange to be comforted by Joochan when Sungyoon is usually the one comforting him. “I just...wish where I wanted to be and where I actually am as a singer didn’t feel so far from each other.”  </p><p>“You’re so hard on yourself,” Joochan says, cooing. It’s not condescending, or cheesy, or anything like the forced sympathy that Sungyoon is used to trying to digest from other people. “You work so hard and this is how you reward yourself? By being frustrated that you can’t achieve years’ worth of improvement in a single day?” </p><p>“It upsets me,” Sungyoon says. “Even though I know I should be more patient with myself, I’m still mad.” </p><p>“Don’t be,” Joochan says, and then he’s placing his hands on Sungyoon’s shoulders as he leans in to pepper kisses along Sungyoon’s neck and jaw. </p><p>“What are you—” Sungyoon’s laugh bubbles out of him. “I said tomorrow morning. You can’t wait?” </p><p>“Just kisses,” Joochan says. “That’s fine, right? I won’t do anything else.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine, but...” Sungyoon says, trailing off, and he can feel Joochan smile against his skin, which makes Sungyoon feel a little ticklish. </p><p>“But what?” Joochan asks. He pulls back, and beams. “Oh, your eyes are focused now.” </p><p>“Of course they are,” Sungyoon says, looking directly into Joochan’s bright, wide eyes through his half lidded ones. “I have to be careful or else I’ll get attacked.” </p><p>“You should be on guard,” Joochan says, “but at the same time, you shouldn’t. I like catching the moments where you’re not forcing yourself to behave.” </p><p>Words shouldn’t have the power to make Sungyoon feel so naked, but it’s not all that surprising that Joochan makes him feel all sorts of ways, whether Joochan's singing with that gorgeous voice of his or kissing Sungyoon or pulling Sungyoon closer, deeper into him. Embarrassed, Sungyoon turns his head to avert his gaze, but that only has Joochan following the movement to kiss at Sungyoon’s cheek until Sungyoon raises his face and looks at Joochan again.   </p><p>“You’re doing so well, hyung,” Joochan says. “Everyone can see it, and I can, too. Forgive yourself for being human, forgive yourself for not building an entire empire in one day.” </p><p>Sungyoon closes his eyes with a shuddering breath. “I don’t…” he says. “I don’t usually like being comforted.” <em>With you, though</em>, <em>it’s different</em>, he doesn’t say out loud, but he thinks Joochan can hear him, even then.  </p><p>“I know,” Joochan says, snorting. “You want to curl up every time you’re not in good spirits, and push everyone out until you’re done yelling at yourself in your head.” </p><p>Sungyoon laughs. “I don’t yell at myself in my head.” </p><p>“Deny it all you want, hyung, but I can see the mental bullet point lists you make whenever you’re trying to dissect what went wrong with something,” Joochan says, and Sungyoon can’t disagree. “Are you feeling a <em>little </em>better?” </p><p>“You know what?” Sungyoon says, a bit surprised once he takes a mental step back and realizes that his mood has lifted. “I am.” </p><p>“Oh goodie,” Joochan says. “Is it tomorrow morning yet?” </p><p>“Brush your teeth,” Sungyoon says instead of answering the question, and Joochan whines at him, sucking and biting hard enough at a spot along Sungyoon’s jaw that Sungyoon can tell right away is going to leave a mark later. “Joochan!”</p><p>“Nothing a bit of concealer can’t hide,” Joochan says smugly, before peeling himself off of Sungyoon and heading to the bathroom. “I’ll be back to collect on my kisses once my teeth are squeaky clean~” </p><p>Sungyoon sighs. He should really punish Joochan for causing him an inconvenience, but he just gets up from the couch to go drink some water, all the while considering whether he’s feeling generous enough to indulge Joochan and let <em>tomorrow morning</em> come a little early.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>